futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scotland Exit UK
Scotland Exit UK started on November 26, 2016, when Scotland voted 72.6 to 27.4% to become a independent country. Timeline 'June 24, 2016 - 03:00 - '''It becomes mathematically impossible for Remain to win the EU referendum. '''June 24, 2016 - 05:00 - '''The results are officially announced. Leave 52%, Remain 48%. '''June 24, 2016 - 08:20 - '''David Cameron resigns as UK Prime Minister. '''June 28, 2016 - '''The Labour Party does a motion of no confidence in Jeremy Corbyn. Jeremy Corbyn refuses to stand down. '''June 31, 2016 - ' Liberal Conservative and Conservative Labour MPs leave their parties en masse to form the Centre Party, the third biggest party in England with 124 MPs. The Labour Party is declared split. '''July 4, 2016 - '''The abolition of the European Communities Act 1972 is blocked by Centre and Labour MPs. '''July 5, 2016 - '''The UK announces plans to leave the EU "softly" in a maximum 3-year period. '''August 16, 2016 - '''Scotland change their position on leaving the UK from "highly likely" to "definite" as the UK fails to remain in the EU. '''August 27, 2016 - '''Article 124 of the European Constituion is passed by the EU to govern member states breaking up. '''September 9, 2016 - '''The Scotland Act 2016 is passed overwhemingly by the SNP controlled Scotland. At the same date, the UK's part of the Scotland Act is debated. '''October 12, 2016 - '''Scotland, tired that the English part of the Scotland Act 2016 is expring on November 1 and is still being debated, threatens to "bypass this" and "hold a referendum within 90 days" if the bill is not passed by October 19, 2016. A snap election is held, with a Labour-Centre coalition winning. '''October 19, 2016 - '''Scotland declares it's membership of the UK illlegitimate, abolishes acts tying Scotland to the UK, and schedules a referendum for November 26. '''November 23, 2016 - '''Major leaders of the Labour, Centre, Conservative and Liberal Democrat parties accept the legitmaticy of the November 26 Scottish referendum. '''November 26, 2016, 09:30 - '''Voting opens. '''November 27, 2016, 00:00 - '''Voting closes and counting starts. '''November 27, 2016, 00:35 - '''The first constituencies declare. '''November 27, 2016, 08:10 - '''The results are announced. It is a decisive victory for independence, with 72% of the vote. '''November 28, 2016 - '''Scotland is recognized by 81 countries as a independent state. '''November 29, 2016 - '''Article 124 of the European Constitution is invoked. Scotland asks to be a completely new member of the EU. '''December 4, 2016 - '''England '''December 11, 2016 - '''The European Communities Act 2016 is passed in Scotland. '''December 24, 2016 - '''172 countries now recognize Scotland as a independent country. Scotland is subtracted from the UK's GDP. Scotland's GDP is now U$$230 billion. The UK economy shrinks by 8.45% because of this '''January 1, 2017 - '''A lot of things happen on this date: Scotland is added to the Schengen Area, the UK is not constructing a border and rejoins the free movement area. Category:Timeline Category:Scotland Category:UK Category:United Kingdom